The Dimension Game
by Super.Human
Summary: Sometimes fate chooses to play cruel games. While Casey Don & Fin are forced to come together after the dissapearance of some of NYCs finnest Elliot Munch & Olivia must unravel the puzzle and return to the lives they once knew, & lost. Possible pairingsR


**Okay, this is the author and not the actual story. Yes my notes are in bold. I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone wants to help me out just tell me in a review. Just to be clear I'm looking for a beta who could help me with my spelling and tell me tips on how to improve my story. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, it might not be good, but I hope you like it. Either way, please go easy on me and tell me if it sucks from the beginning, lol. This is supernatural and could have some kind of pairing, but I'd like it if you readers told me which pairings you'd like to see in this story. Thanks a lot! And not in the sarcastic way, lol. **

It was a day of change. It was just one of those things you know from the start. She woke up and new things would be different. Was it intuition or fluke? Regardless it didn't matter, what mattered was what the day was to become. Her mind felt sleepy and peaceful, but she knew it was soon to be disturbed by morning light. It was a work day, just like any other, a day of change yes, but a work day nonetheless.

She opened her eyes and rolled out of bed quickly. For a few moments her surroundings had no effect on her mind. But then realization dawned on her, she wasn't in her house. She wasn't scared or particularly changed by this new knowledge, to her half-woken mind it seemed like a perfectly normal situation.

She sat back down on the bed and thought about where she could be, her mind working slowly. Did she have a one night stand? Well, possibly. In fact, that seemed quite likely. Well, it was all she could come up with.

Did she know the person whose house she was at? She pondered on this for a while, and then came to the conclusion that, no; she did not know this person. She looked down at her hands; they were indeed her hands, if not with slightly chipped fingernails. Her hair fell across her face, dark brown hair, like before she'd gone crazy dying it. That was just plain odd, fingernails she could understand, but why was her expansive hair job ruined? She decided she didn't feel like thinking so much at the moment and promptly went back to sleep, forgetting work.

XXXXXXXXX

Whereas when Olivia awoke she'd been calm and sleepy Elliot had been paranoid and jumpy. This may be due to the fact that he awoke next to Munch, but rest assured it was for no sexual reasons. His first doings of that day were pacing around a small industrial room, wondering if he'd been kidnapped. When Munch awoke he offered up a new perspective; why not blame the government? Elliot agreed to this provided he didn't find out the government had done an experiment on him and Munch so that one of them was pregnant with the others child.

"I'll just say it. I think we're screwed," Munch said after a while of doing nothing as they were locked in a windowless, empty room.

"Yeah-yeah, let's just focus on getting out of here, okay?"

"We're going to die."

"What makes you say that?"

"We've been kidnapped and locked in a room that appears to have no air holes."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Don was having one of his famous hissy fits, and worse yet taking it out on Fin.

"How do three of my detectives go missing?" Don asked for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know captain! I want to find them just as much as you do."

Don sighed. "Fine, fine just call Casey, get her over here. Maybe she's heard about some new breakthrough..."

As if on cue Casey arrived. "Any news?"

Fin shook his head; the light above them flickered slightly before suddenly going out. Casey exhaled slowly and sat down. She could feel the heaviness of the room. "It's not that I expected you to have found some kind of breakthrough…I had just hoped you would."

Fin took his seat, too. He knew it was time for one of those talks, not the kind you read about in books or see on cheesy dramas about how everything is going to be okay. No, it was time for the truth; time to accept the facts. Three people missing for seven months without any leads didn't leave much room for hope.

Casey couldn't exactly say she'd ever felt particularly attached to either Fin or Don beforehand. But now they were all that was left, and it was somehow less painful, more comforting when they were together. She'd never wanted a friendship with either of them, or at least never thought of such things. But with Olivia; her best friend, gone, what other choices did she have? Sometimes Huang and Melinda would drop by, but with their jobs they couldn't find enough reasons to come over.

Detective Lake, Cross and Red had replaced the missing detectives. Although the new detectives weren't bad it still wasn't the same, and in the end Casey never forged a friendship with anyone but Lake.

She gave Olivia's desk a wary look, it wasn't the same. It looked too clean, and not at all personal. All Olivia's little touches were gone and replaced by someone else, someone else who even after all these months Casey couldn't consider a friend.

Her friends had to be dead. She'd long since accepted this fact. All her logic told her that if they were alive they'd have told her by now where they were. It wasn't like any of them to go a day without saying hi to her. It wasn't in their nature to disappear and not tell anyone where they were going. She didn't know why someone had wanted to get rid of them, she didn't care. All she knew was that if she ever found out who that person was she'd try to beat their ass and send them away for life, even if it meant her dying.

**Okay, so tell me if I did okay, and go easy on me; I'm an impressionable 14 year old, lmao. Oh and I don't own the show or the characters, just in case someone's looking for a teenager to sue, I'm afraid I ain't your girl.**


End file.
